The blind mission
by Alone-by-the-Waterlilies
Summary: Team Gai leaves on a protection mission at a resort. What is thought to be a simple mission, turns out to be more dangerous with bombs, poison, and... a kiddie wagon? note: first fanfic
1. Mission

_**The blind mission**_

Author's note: this is set for naruto, as a nejiten, and is set after everyone becomes a chunnin, and is around 16-17, and everything in italics is a flashback

Chapter 1: Mission

Tenten, Neji, and Lee, were summoned by the fifth hokage, Tsunade-sama. They were only told (so far) that they were to have a new mission, and to pack for 2 weeks away, and to bring beach items (bathing suit, towel, sunscreen) survival supplies, formal wear, changes of clothes, etc. When they got to the hokage's room, she explained what their mission was.

"Your mission is to go undercover at the Latuka, a resort between the village hidden in the grass, and Konoha," Tsunade explained. "You will act as simple customers, and spend 2 weeks over there, watching over Zanika Latuka, the manager. She thinks that during the summer rush, she needs protection. We have already fabricated a story for you."

Tenten gulped. Every time Tsunade-sama "fabricated" a story, something was always weird about it. Last time, she had said we would be simple girl scouts. The whole team had to put on makeup, and wear wigs and dresses. Even though Tenten had no BIG objections, she had to bite back giggles seeing her sensei and 2 team-mates dress up as girls. Neji had obviously NOT forgotten that yet.

"I have already positioned your sensei as a worker over at the resort, and his name will be Noko Uganashi. He will act as Zubo Uganashi's (Rock Lee) father. Noko has invited his son to come over to the resort, but is unwilling to leave Lady Kanna (Tenten) behind, being her chauffeur. Kanna is blind, so she will have to wear a blindfold over her eyes. Her boyfriend, Togomo (Neji) will come along as well. Kanna and Togomo will share a room, while Zubo will have his room next to his father's."

Tenten had turned as red as a tomato, hearing she was Neji's alleged girlfriend, and having to share a room with him, even though they were accompanied with being together in tight spaces. Neji, though not showing it, was also blushing.

"You will leave immediately at 12:00, with Lee driving a horse drawn carriage with Tenten and Neji sitting inside.

Lee protested "When are we going to eat lunch then?!"

Tsunade sighed. "What do you think!!!? Eat lunch BEFORE 12:00!!!!!!!!!!!"

Now it was Neji's turn to protest, "The last Lee drove, he ran into a tree!"

Tsunade-sama sighed saying "well…there is no other way, one of you will have to act as a backseat driver. Oh yeah, one more thing Tenten," Tsunade-sama handed her a black blindfold. "This is the blindfold you will use. Normally, is a regular blindfold, but with this one, when Neji sends some of his chakra in to the blindfold, it will allow you to see through it, but still not allowing people on the outside to see your eyes. I strongly recommend you use this as a last resort, to make people believe that you are truly blind. The carriage will be waiting for you at the Konoha city gates."

--End chapter one—


	2. on the way there

Chapter 2: On the way there…

"That's the crappiest carriage I've ever seen!!!!!!" cried Tenten, "I've seen baby toys better than that!!! Boy oh boy, are we short on money or something??? That looks like a kiddie wagon that was thrown into a ditch and half destroyed by a pack of wild wolves!!!!" Neji only grunted in agreement. Tenten turned to ask Lee what he thought about the carriage.

Lee replied "That is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Other than Gai-sensei and Sakura-chan)" Tenten swiftly threw a kunai at Lee, a hair's width from his head.

"Where are the horses?" Neji wondered out loud.

Lee screamed for his team mates to hear "There they are!!!!! Aren't they the most beautiful things you have ever seen???????? (again, other that Gai-sensei and Sakura-chan)"

Tenten was horrified at what the "horses" looked like. ("Horses" as much as disfigured llamas) 1 of the 2, was light beige in color, had moldy spots on it, nearly hairless, and smelled like a dung pile (not to mention that it was drooling). The other was very hairy, dark brown, smelled like wet dog, had a fuzzy mane, and ticks were jumping around like a circus. Tenten covered her eyes and screamed while Neji simply plugged his nose and took his hitai-ate, and put it over his eyes, so he would not have to see or smell them.

--later—

The carriage was very small, so Neji and Tenten had to squeeze on the "cushions" that felt like rocks. The two were blushing greatly, but luckily, the cover of the night hid it (they had been traveling all day, but very slowly, as the "horses" were lagging). While Lee was driving the carriage, Tenten was sleeping soundly on Neji shoulder, slightly leaning onto him, oblivious to what was going on. Neji, on the other hand, was greatly enjoying this, and was screaming with joy on the inside. Suddenly, the carriage careened (Rock Lee had tried to avoid a bunny on the road), tuning sharply to the right. Tenten awoke from her sleep, and everyone in the carriage was sent flying. Lee landed on a tree stump face up, while Neji landed on his feet on instinct. Tenten fell onto Neji with a thump, knocking them both off their feet. Tenten was on top of Neji, and blushing, while Neji was knocked out, but if awake would be in heaven.

Tenten quickly got up, and tried to help Neji up. Neji took her hand, and pulled so he could come up, but since his weight was heavier then Tenten's, all he managed was to pull her down again, and Tenten falling on him again. They both blushed, and quickly got up. Tenten went to help Rock Lee up, while Neji brushed the dirt off his shirt. Neji scanned the damage. The carriage was trashed even more then before, they were a bit damaged, but nothing major. They decided to camp there for the night, and walk the rest of the way in the morning. Neji set up the tent, Tenten cooked some ramen, and Rock Lee got the fire going.

After they had eaten the ramen, Tenten had fallen asleep, and Lee and Neji had just started to settle down, when a kunai with an explosive tag whizzed though the air, and hit a tree. Neji quickly woke up Tenten, while Lee threw away the kunai before it could explode. Then, as suddenly as the kunai exploded, 6 grass ninjas appeared. Tenten quickly snagged 1 of the ninja to the tree with her weapons, and slits his throat, Lee quickly barraged another, knocking him unconscious, and Neji used his Kaiten on 4 of them.

While the 6 grass ninjas were injured, the 3 konoha chunnin slipped into the night, and left an explosive tag behind. As soon as they got to another clearing, there was an explosion. They quickly set up a new campsite, and slept in turns.

--End of chapter 2—


	3. Arrival at the resort

Chapter 3: Arrival at the resort

They had started walking towards the direction of the resort. For crashing the "carriage" Lee was forced to carry the bags for they whole way, and was sobbing because the 3 most beautiful things in the world (except Gai-sensei, and Sakura-chan) were destroyed, or lost (as you can tell, I mean the carriage, and horses.) Neji had used his Byakugan to see how far the resort was, and had tied the blindfold onto Tenten. He had estimated that it was a 10 minuet walk there, so Neji had to act as Tenten's eyes for the next 2 weeks and the rest of the walk (he was blushing very hardly at the thought, but thankfully, the blindfold stopped Tenten from seeing.)

When they arrived at the door, Neji ran the doorbell. An aging woman in a plain pale blue kimono, with a chopstick in her grey hair, and deep blue eyes, opened the door. "Why hello!!" she said, greeting them all "you" she said, pointing at Lee, "must be Zubo!!! Your father has told me of your many talents. And you" she faced Neji and Tenten "must be Lady Kanna, and her fiancée, Togomo." She shook Neji's Hand. "Welcome to the Latuka Lady Kanna!"

Neji stated to the shriveled old lady "actually…SHE is lady Kanna" moving Tenten forward, as Tenten said a very soft hello to the lady.

The lady moved in closer. "Oh yes! I'm sorry for the confusion, but I can barely see a thing without my glasses!" as she welcomed them in. she showed them to their rooms, and left to the front desk. When Neji and Tenten entered their room, they found a pair of glasses on top of the bed. Neji picked them up, and told Tenten that he would be right back, and slipped out to give the old lady her glasses back. When he returned, Tenten was sitting on the bed. The only bed. Inside, Neji was jumping with glee, but on the outside, he only frowned.

Tenten said in a near whisper "is it safe to take off the blindfold now Togomo?" normally, she hated using fake names, but she had to now.

It took Neji some time to get used to his new name, but he closed the door, and sighed "yes, it's safe." Tenten quickly took off the blindfold to look at her surroundings.

"Why is it so bright in here???' she asked, looking around. She saw there was a dresser, a door leading to the bathroom, a door leading to the hall, and 1 bed with 2 pillows. She gaped and said "do I have to share a bed with you???"

Neji glanced at her. "Is that a problem?"

Tenten blushed. "Of course…it's just that I never…"

"Me nether" Neji sighed.

The topic was stopped immediately on uncomfortable-ness.

Suddenly, Lee burst into the room, yelling stuff about his room and how gorgeous it was to his friends (even though it only a mat, pillow, and drawer and a door for the bathroom and to exit). Tenten swiftly threw a pillow at him, to signal Lee to get out NOW. Lee quickly got the message, afraid she would start throwing her pointy things at him if he did not get out.

As soon as Lee left the room, they were called to dinner. Tenten quickly slipped on the blindfold, and Neji lead her out. There were seated at the end of the long, brown table, and were introduced by the manager, "welcome to the Latuka ladies and gentleman. We are proud to introduce Lady Kanna, and her fiancée, Togomo! Now our chef will bring out some curry for all of us."

--Meanwhile, in the kitchen--

"Is the food ready?"

"Yes."

"Did you add the…secret ingredient?'

"Yes"

"Perfect"

--back to the table—

The table was full of chatter. A man came up to them. "Hello Lady Kanna." Tenten looked up.

"Hello…" Tenten near whispered, but stopped, not knowing the man's name.

"Sugawari. Sugawari Latuka, the brother of Zanika Latuka, the manager. So, is it true that you are the Hokage's daughter? Tenten paused, remembering what Tsunade had told her

--_Flashback--_

"_Tenten…"_

"_Yes Tsunade-sama???" Tenten asked._

"_At the resort, you will be known as the Hokage's daughter." She said flatly._

"_Yes Tsunade-sama" Tenten agreed._

_--end of flashback—_

"Umm…yes…I am" Tenten mumbled. (Lady Kanna has a very soft voice.

"Hm…that's interesting…I am a jounin at Konoha…I've never seen you before…I'm sure that the fifth hokage would have told us…" he said as he pointed to his leaf village hitai-ate on his left arm. Tenten gulped, seeing that this could blow her cover.

Neji suddenly stepped in. "she was kept a secret, so that invaders would not know about her existence, and very few people knew that she existed, and I found out, when I brought as a suitor." He flat out lied. "Now excuse us, the food is coming, and I will have to help her eat, as she cannot see the food in front of her."

As the food was coming out, the manager's cat, Whiskers, slipped into the dining room, and then the manager started speaking again. "To show our gratitude to have Lady Kanna hear, we will allow her to have the first bite of our chef's delicious food!"

Neji took a spoonful of the curry, to try to feed Tenten, but dropped it. Whiskers immediately ate it up, then, Whisker's mouth started foaming, and he was having spasms, and then curled upon the ground, withering in pain, and died. Neji gasped, while Tenten simply asked "what's going on?"

"The food was poisoned" he said in a hoarse whisper. She gasped. Neji quickly went over to the manager, telling her what he had just seen. Zanika gasped at the news, and made an announcement

"I am afraid that we cannot eat the food, as it is not safe for the people allergic to nuts, and we must dispose of it immediately, and the chef will make a new, allergy-free meal for us all."

Author's note: we dedicate this chapter to Whiskers, who gave his life to save everyone at the dinner table (by accident)

--end of Chapter 3—


	4. Attack

Chapter 4: Attack

After they ate their "allergy-free meal", Tenten and Neji went back to their room, and Tenten went to take a shower, and told Neji to not even TRY to use his byakugan to look at her. A couple seconds later, Neji heard a yelp for help. He immediately rushed to the main hall, to see Sugawari, covered in a blood red substance.

"Help…me…" he moaned. "The grass ninjas…are going after my sister…and…your…girlfriend…" he fainted immediately Neji had to make a choice: weather to help the manager…or Tenten.

He chose Tenten, and quickly rushed to their room. He found everything in a mess, but could not see Tenten, so he rushed to the bathroom, and found that she was still showering. Tenten saw Neji, Quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around herself, and slapped him.

"NEJI!!!" she cried, "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF???"

"Umm…umm…umm…umm…umm…umm…6?" he stared at her wet body with wide eyes.

"WHAT DOES 6 HAVE TO DO WITH THIS????" she screamed, and kicked him in the shin, and pushed him out. She mumbled something about men being perverts. Then, quickly, Neji remembered the manager, and rushed to her room. By the time he got there, he saw a grass ninja holding the manager with one hand, and a kunai in the other.

The grass ninja hoarsely whispers "move one inch, and the old prune dies." Neji swiftly used the gentle fist to knock out the man. He quickly ushers the woman out to safety. The grass ninja stood up, saying "I'll get you back for this," and disappeared. When he went back to his room, he looked over the damage. Tenten was in her now ruined pjs (a black spaghetti strap tank top with teddy bears, and matching shorts) which were missing a strap, and had a hole in the stomach area. She was mumbling something about these being her favorite, and her other pair at home. Clothes were flung everywhere, and the bed was messed up, having only one blanket, and one pillow.

Tenten Looks at the damage, and says "did you do all this Neji??? Answer me!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It wasn't me!!! It was the grass ninja!!!" he responded.

"How could there be grass ninjas here???" she asks him quizzically.

"We are in the middle of Konoha and the village hidden in the grass…" he coolly responded. "DUH!!!!!!!!" he mentally added.

Tenten sighed "well… we'll have to share the pillow then," she said and slipped into bed. "Well…are you coming???" she asked.

"Umm…I…need to change! (yeah…that's it) so I'll be in later!" he responded.

"Ok, but you better not disturb me!" as she said before she slept to sleep on her back.

When Neji got to bed, Tenten was already sleeping soundly on her back, head slightly tilted on her left shoulder. Neji sighed when in the bed, and slept with his back facing Tenten.

When he awoke, His face was in front of Tenten's, and their noses were touching. He felt the blood rushing to his face, as he blushed, and quickly got out of bed, and changed. It was Tenten's turn to awake, and she got changed as well. Everyone in the hotel was called to the main room, and were told to bring enough items for a full day at the beach. Tenten tied her blindfold on, and, slung her stuff over he shoulder, and Neji led her to the main hall. The old lady greeted them, with a steaming hot bowl of oatmeal, and were rushed onto the bus to Sagowara beach, where they would have a relax there.

--end Chapter4—


	5. Bombs, shells, and a bathing suit

Author's note: I am sooooo sorry that I forgot to put the disclaimer on the other four chapters, so as punishment, I will speak in the third person, as lily

Disclaimer for chapter 1: Lily does not own naruto

Disclaimer for chapter 2: lily does not own naruto

Disclaimer for chapter 3: lily does not naruto

Disclaimer for chapter 4: lily does not naruto

Disclaimer for chapter 5: lily does not own naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: A Bomb, Shells, and Bathing Suits

The beach had pure white sand, sparkling blue waters, and a wonderful view. Neji, Tenten, and Lee set up on the beach. Tenten went to change. When she couldn't find her regular one piece bathing suit, she sighed and changed into her 2 piece. When she walked out, Neji got a MASSIVE nosebleed. Not that he hadn't ever seen Tenten in a bathing suit…well…actually he never did…anyway…the point was that…let's just say that she had a large chest.

When she went into the water, Neji noticed that a boy was trying to _hit_ on _his _Tenten. Wait…did he just say his Tenten…anyway, at least the boy stopped… wait… why did he stop??? Then he noticed that a shadow was in the water. He immediately jumped in and kicked it. Apparently, he kicked a sea snake, and it was flung to the other side of the beach. Tenten asked in a timid voice "what happened Togomo???"

"Nothing…" he mumbled, but was interrupted by a black thing that went flying out of the bushes. Neji quickly grabbed Tenten, and ran out of the water. Soon after, there was an explosion where Tenten had been.

"Wha-what h-happened Togomo?" Tenten asked Neji. She had felt an object plop into the water, and then Neji had picked her up, then an explosion.

"someone had just tried to…eliminate you" Neji said with a hint of worry in his voice. He had set her down on the beach towel. Luckily, everyone's attention was on the explosion that had just happened. They both agreed to stay out of the water for the remainder of the trip. Tenten wanted to go beachcombing, so Neji had to assist her, looking for interesting things along the shore for the rest of the trip.

When it was time to go, they had found many shells, and a starfish. When they came back, they were dragged into Gai's room by the "youth brothers" (Gai and Lee, if you haven't figured out), and had a team meeting.

"Tenten, Lee, Neji…" Gai-sensei started. "There was another assassination attempt on the manager, this time with a bomb. Gai-sensei had stayed behind to protect the manager. "What happened at the beach?"

"Tenten was the target of a bomb when she was in the water." Neji said.

"That means that there was 3 attempts to get rid of Tenten-Chan then" Lee thought out loud. (Author's note: remember?? the ninja attack, the poison, and the bomb???? Just to refresh your memory.)

"And that makes 2 attacks on the manager." Tenten added (the poison, and the bomb)

"So, Neji, you will have to take care of Tenten for the rest of our stay, I will take care of the lady manager, and Lee will act as backup." Gai-sensei stated. Oh and Neji?"

"hn. Yes?" Neji responded.

"There will be a dance for the important people that are staying at the hotel tomorrow night at 7:00 pm. It would be wise if you went with Tenten to gather information."

"Oh Gai-sensei!" Lee cried out. "That is a wonderful plan!" and he started crying.

"Yes it is my youthful student!" Gai-sensei cried out.

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!"

"LEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!"

"LEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!"

"LEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!"

"LEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two hugged; with a wave scene at sunset behind them (even though it was night, and yes, all of them had dinner when they came back) Neji and Tenten silently went back to their room, slightly creped out from what they had just seen. They changed, and went to bed.

Author's note: sorry If it sucks all of a sudden. When I first typed the other 4 chapters, my cuz helped me.


	6. To the Dance we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 6: to the dance we go!!!

Neji finally was awake. He tried to get out but instead, something hugged him and he heard something very odd. "Ponpon…don't go…"

"Ponpon??? What is Ponpon???" he looked down to see Tenten hugging him. "Oh god…" he mumbled. He tried to wiggle free, but couldn't. NO ONE could separate Tenten from her 'Ponpon' apparently. Neji sighed, and waited for her to wake up.

--------Later------------

Tenten eventually woke up herself, and…blew Neji's ear off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!YOU'RE NOT PONPON!!!!!" she screamed when she woke up, and immediately thwacked him in the head.

"What was that for???" Neji asked as he got up.

"For hugging me while I was sleeping!!!!" Tenten said as she got changed in the bathroom.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who was hugging you!!! You were the one who was hugging me!!!" Neji said as he brushed his teeth and got changed. (A/N: how can someone talk when they're brushing their teeth? I've tried it before, but it comes out like "flargle maerble…" or something like that…Neji really IS a prodigy!!!)

"Whatever!!!" Tenten said as she did her hair, and put on her blindfold. A sharp rap came from the door. Neji opened it. There stood Sugawari.

"Hello you two. Just a reminder that breakfast will start soon, and that their will be a dance tonight for the important residents only, and please wear formal wear, but that shouldn't be a problem for the daughter of the hokage, should it Lady Kanna?"

"N-no…it shouldn't" Tenten mumbled, barely audible. Sugawari gave them a curt nod, and Neji closed the door.

"I have 2 questions Tenten." Neji started before they left for breakfast.

"What???" Tenten replied

"First, why do you sound like Hinata???"

"Well…she seemed the easiest to copy since I hang around with her…"

"And secondly…who the hell is Ponpon???"

Tenten blushed like a tomato, and did not answer.

"Well???"

"Umm…" Tenten started. How could she tell Neji, that Ponpon was her nickname for him??? "Ponpon is…umm…ano…my stuffed…animal??" she said, not believing even herself.

"…yeah…right…let's just go to breakfast." Neji said as he leaded Tenten to breakfast, had some cereal, and was starting to go back to their room to get some formal wear, but were pulled into Gai's room by yet again, the Youth brothers.

"Yosh, so operation go-to-the-super-cool-fantastic-dance-for-really-important-people-only will start….now!!!!" Lee yelled to his team-mates.

"Err…wha???" Tenten asked, not catching a word.

Neji put his hand over her mouth. "You don't wanna know…"

"…right…" '_What's biting him today???'_ she thought as they went back to their room. Neji closed the door, and Tenten untied her blindfold. "Ow!!!! Bright…"

"That's what you get when you put on a blindfold…" Neji said as he took out his tux from his suitcase.

"Where'd you get that Neji???' Tenten asked.

"Uncle Hiashi (A/N: dunno if it's spelled right…) just recently put out the new rule, formal Fridays in the Hyuuga compound…" Neji said trying to hold back both wrath and humiliation.

'_OMG I feel bad for him…'_ "Whoa…" Tenten said as she took out her dress. It was a red, Chinese style dress, with a normal neckline, the sleeves ended at normal t-shirt length, and it went down to her ankles, with a slit that started at a bit above the knees, all the way down. It had a golden phoenix on it, with the feathers on the dress. (A/N: it's almost Chinese New Year at my house, so I'm going for the red and gold look.)

Neji was getting a nosebleed just looking at it. He tried to imagine Tenten in it, and guess what??? The nose bleed started. He rushed to the bathroom.

"What??? Does he hate it that much???" Tenten mumbled.

---------Before the dance-----------

Tenten came out in the red and gold dress, with her hair in one bun behind her head, with some hair on the side, and some hair sticking out of the bun for style. Neji came out in a black tux, holding Tenten by the hand. Gai and Lee, (after much convincing and threatening to not wear green tuxes) wore black tuxes, with navy blue stripes. They walked to the place where the dance was held.

---------Meanwhile----------

"Do you understand the plan???"

"Yes." Three female voices and one male voice responded.

"Good…they will not leave this dance alive if everything goes according to plan…"

"I call the white eyed one!!! He's kind of cute" one of the female voices called.

"They will have no idea what going to happen…"

Yay!!!! Done chappie 6!!!!! Omg, I am evil!!!!! Cliffie!!!!!


	7. Chaos in the Dance!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!! I HAD A LOT OF STUFF TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There was this thing called an I.S. (independent stuffy) and we have to pick a topic, and write a 2000 word report with a title page, appendixes, bibliography, and pics. Then a 1000 word essay on the topic, then write a test, then something to show, and a activity…and then you have to present this within 80 minuets with a PowerPoint…and you have to listen to everyone else's…so…PITY ME! So I felt guilty…so hear it is! (even thought it may be short) The dance!

Chapter 8: the dance of a lifetime

Neji, Tenten (led in by Neji) Gai and Lee wandered in through the big wooden doors to the dance and it was… amazing. There were lights of every shade you could think of, coming from the ceiling, lamps, windows, and more. There was a piano in the corner, with someone playing the piano (I know…truthfully…I hate playing or practicing the piano, but I like the music sometimes…so my piano was threatening me to put him in it…) a harp, a flute, and other assortments of instruments being played, as well as a singer, there was a buffet to make up for dinner, and a large dance floor both on the balcony and inside the hotel. Even though Tenten was blindfolded, she could tell that it was amazing.

"Togomo….please…let me see for once…" Tenten whispered for only him to hear.

"No. you know that Tsunade-sama said that I can only let you see if it's an emergency…" Neji responded '_besides…you would see me having the world's longest nosebleed…"_

Suddenly, the slow music that filled the room picked up the pace, and morphed into pure hip-hop. Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gai were all separated.

---with Lee--- (his POV)

Me and my youthful friends were separated in the music, and then a girl came up to me and grabbed my hand. She had brown hair with pink highlights, and brown eyes. She wore a white dress with sequins, and looks like with lace on the end, and it went to a bit below her knees, and ended at her elbows. She had on a ruby necklace. She started at me. She had blush and red lipstick, with light red eye shadow.

"Oh……you….shoot….. Hem ohayo!" She said in a cheery voice. _'The voice of a youthful angel! No, must remain faithful to Sakura-Chan! ...maybe…..oh, Gai-sensei, if I fall for her, I vow to do 1000 laps around Konoha!' _ Lee thought in his head.

"My name Is Chinari! Nice to meet you! I was hoping to……meet you! Will you dance?" She said_ 'ARRRRRRGGGGGG! IT'S NOT FAIR! KAINARI GETS THE NORMAL LOOKING ONE! I GET FUZZY BROWS! WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM, I HAVE TO TAKE A LOOONG WARM BATH!' _the girl thought, while putting out her hand, which was gloved in white with light red stripes.

"Of course! I will not let a youthful maiden like you dance alone!" Lee shouted while taking her hand. He was too busy 'youthfully dancing' to notice her gagging, and rolling her eyes, or notice that she led him under the chandelier…

---with Tenten---

Tenten was very confused, well…..who wouldn't be when your blindfolded, and your in the middle of a swarm of people? She felt she hit something blunt, like a table, on her back, and stopped. She tried grabbing onto it, but suddenly a hand grasped hers. She took a sharp intake of breath and managed to hold in the urge to slap the grabber, and said "W-w-who are y-you?"

The man glanced down. Even thought Tenten couldn't tell, he had brown short hair, and bright green eyes. He wore a tux, and had gloved grey hands, and wore dress shoes. He smirked as he responded "I'm Getoro. Will you dance with me?" He bowed.

"Uh….oh…wow….um…." Tenten said as she tried to put him down gently. Suddenly, he lead her into the dance floor, and danced. She felt his breath on her neck.

"So…..you're lady Kanna…..the blind princess of Konoha…..Nice to meet you…." He whispered in her ear. She tried to push him away, but he held on. '_Damn! How am I supposed to push him away without revealing anything?' _she was to busy thinking to herself to notice that he was leading her………under the chandelier…..

---With Gai---

Gai feel the people pushing him away, when a hand pulled him out of the crowd. She looked the same age as him, and wore a purple halter dress that showed her back, and went to above her elbows, and down to a bit above her knees, with light purple see-through material going down to her ankles, and wore 2 inch dark purple high heels, she wore light purple gloves, and had Blond hair in a low ponytail like Neji's except with bangs. She wore light purple eye shadow, and had on mauve lipstick. She took his other hand in hers, and smiled. "Hello. I'm Tiakari. Nice to meet you. You seemed alone, and trapped in that crowd, and I was a bit lonely, so I was hoping to dance with you, but if you with to refuse…." She said the last part with her head going down.

Gai smiled his 'youthful' smile, and pulled her into the dance floor saying "I would never leave a woman as beautiful as you alone!"

She smiled and let him lead for a bit. '_Hope the others listen to the plan….'_ She thought as she took the lead, and lead him…..under the chandelier………

---With Neji---

"crap!" He muttered as the swarm of people pushed him away from Tenten and the others.

"oh….hello!" another voice said as he was pushed onto her. She was a few inched shorter then him, and had red hair in a high up do, and bright blue eyes lined with light blue eye shadow. She wore a poofy blue dress that ended a few inched above her knees, and the sleeves went to her elbows, and the neckline ended a few centimetres above her cleavage. In other words…. A slut.

"……." Neji was too busy looking for Tenten to pay attention.

"I'm Kainari." The girl said, trying to get Neji attention. When she noticed he was ignoring her, she huffed, and dragged the Hyuuga onto the dance floor forcibly, and pulled him towards her. She manuvered his arms and legs to make it look like he was dancing, and eventually moved him over to the chandelier. Neji just released his clone (yes it WAS a clone) and was about 15 meters away from Kainari now.

"Are you SURE you want to leave?" she asked as she pointed towards the chandelier. Under it was Gai, Lee, the manager….and Tenten dancing with others, but Tenten seemed reluctant. He looked up towards the chandelier, and followed the cord, it lead to …..A man with a knife. The man laughed as he cut the rope.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

OMG another cliffy! Hahahahahahaha! Take that………………….ha.

OMG thank you ALL for reviewing! Even though there isn't a lot compared to others, I love them all! You are the reason you made me feel guilty for not reviewing, and that's why I posted this! EPECIALLY FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!


	8. What the, Who are You!

_**The blind mission**_

Erm…..don't kill me!! And srry for the mistake in the last chapters

And I don't own Naruto

Chapter 8: What the-, Who are you?!

Neji's POV

Neji stared as the shady person cut the rope of the chandelier hanging above his teammates and sensei. He had a few choices.

1) He could poof over there, but then the whole hotel would know that he was a ninja.

The situation got worse. The 3 other dancers that they had met jumped back and called a jutsu. At least, he was almost 100 sure it was a jutsu, because he felt a wave of chakra, similar to the type of the shadow possession jutsu that the Nara used with the blond and the round one. As he called their code names over the loud music and told them to get out, he saw that he was right.

They could not move.

They were about to get squished under a 50 kilogram chandelier.

Make that no choices.

He ran over from the other side of the hall, with a little voice in his head yelling a name.

Tenten.

He was running, pushing against others, and all out _fucking_ scared that he wouldn't make it.

Then, it was all over in a flash. Literally.

Without his Byakugan, he wouldn't have understood a single thing that just happened.

There was a boy that ran over, swooped them off their feet, and took them to the other side of the dance floor.

He quickly exited to meet up with them.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Tenten's POV

I felt something fall above us, and it was falling.

FAST.

I remember calling out to Lee, but then, I could feel another chakra presence.

I'm guessing somewhere around low chuunin level.

I remember being bound by a jutsu. It was like Shikamaru-san's Kagemane no jutsu, but it wasn't the same chakra. It was different. '_Judging by the position of the falling object above us, and the approximate weight, I think that we'll be squished in….about 10 seconds.' _I braced myself for the impact, and impending death. But….it never came. I felt a whoosh, and then, I was standing. On my own two feet. And someone was holding my hand. Very tightly.

"Ohayo." A deep voice greeted me. '_Neji??'_ My thoughts were dashed as I heard another voice.

"Lady Kanna!" Now that was Neji's voice. _'So, if that was Neji, Then who in bloody hell is this?'_

I heard Neji growl under his breath, his voice lined with worry and frustration as he spoke. "Kanna….Zubo…Noko-San….and may I ask, who are you?"

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

(Normal POV)

The stranger ran a few fingers through his dark brown hair, and glared at them with hazel eyes. He looked at the door before answering. "Arashi." Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Well Arashi-san, thank you, but since you are no longer needed-"

"Who says I'm not needed? By the looks of it, Konoha needs a lot of help."

"Yosh!" Lee cried. "How did you-" He was cut off by Tenten's elbow jamming into his jaw.

"What my friend here is trying to say is," She said calmly as she glanced over Lee under the blindfold, "Why are you so quick to assume that we are Konoha ninja?"

"Maybe because you are?" A new voice drifted over. The brown hair and hazel eyes blended with the darkness, but the blond streaks were prominent.

It was time for the sensei to step in. "It would be better to disuses this in a less crowded place, where other cannot eavesdrop."

'The one good thing he's said all day.' Neji thought irritably as the boy lead by walking out of the large ballroom doors and into the hall. The girl followed, and motioned for them to follow as well. As the group walked past, another girl walked out of the shadows and followed behind them.

Arashi rounded another corner, and opened a wooden door. The first girl walked through and sat down. As Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gai sat on the floor, the last girl walked through, with the black hair tied behind a bandanna and a tight bun and bangs hanging in front of her green eyes. The settled down around the table that stood in the room.

"First," Lee stated as he slammed his fists on the table. "Who are you? Who do you work for? Friend or foe? Favorite colour? Favorite-" Lee was cut off by another jab by Tenten.

Arashi grunted and glared at them. "What's it to you, you little turd? I don't have to put up with this shit. You little motherfu-" The first girl cut him off before he could finish.

"What my nii-san is trying to say-"

"Nii-Sama, not san" He mumbled.

She glared at him before continuing. "Well, I'm Kaijin. He's Arashi and the girl over there," She jerked her head towards the silent girl. "Is Shizuku. We are all on the same mission as you. You don't seriously think that the manager would trust 3 chuunin with her life, considering the sensei is just as useless too-"

"She's insane, just ignore her." Shizuku spoke up for the first time. Kaijin wailed as Arashi tried to get her to shut up. _"Nii-Sama!! But it's true!!" _they heard in the background. "It does not matter who we work for, because we have the same goal: to protect Zanika Latuka. Though you are 3 chuunin, it is never a waste to have backup." Her eyes gave away no emotion as she spoke.

"It is obvious that someone or a group of someone's is after you. Maybe you are the target, maybe only one of you, or maybe you are just in the way." Arashi stated as he sat down again. "No one knows that we are even here, so we will pose again as a backup. Do not make contact with us, we will make contact with you, etc, etc…."

"What is said in this room stays in this room." Shizuku said as her gaze passed over the room, lingering over Arashi before passing onto Gai's squad. She raises an eyebrow, as if asking them if they agree. They nodded their heads.

As the trio of ninja (Arashi, Kaijin, and Shizuku) left the room and closed the door, Team Gai followed and walked into their rooms as well.

A thwack, a scream and more curses flow out of the room.

"How could you let this happen?!" One of the voices cried. "You are supposed to be trained! Superior! How can you fail! No more excuses. I'll have to take this into my own hands…"

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Lolz, well, I'm really sorry. It sucks, and it's short too . Oh, and the 3 new ninja? They're not important, but I'll give them profiles anyway since they show up over the next chapters a lot too.

BTW: Lor, don't kill me. I got bored and couldn't think of another way to rescue them. I know, it's you, a random person, and me, but who knows? Don't worry, Adele and Ana are coming!! If you don't like her, then say it's not you. :P

LOOK DOWN FOR OC INFORMATION

**Arashi:** Hair colour: Dark brown

Eye colour: Hazel

Clothing: I dunno, a shirt like Sasuke's, except black and a long sleeve, pants like Neji, and the bandages on both legs…a chain on the waist?? Is it that important??

Hair style: Middle part, sticks up a little bit like Sakura's (not that much though), and goes down past neck. Ends are spiky.

Personality: Swears. A lot. He's the reason why it's Teen.

Relationships: Older brother (by one year) of Kaijin. Teammate of Shizuku

**Kaijin**: Hair colour: Dark brown, blond highlights.

Eye colour: Hazel

Clothing: Mesh undershirt, wears black/purple t-shirt over it, and metal arm guards and gloves like Kakashi. Pants are cargo pants, red in colour, mesh under with metal protectors (like Anko's)

Hair Style: Hair is long, around middle back, but is let down.

Personality: Loud, obsessive at times, and brash.

Relationships: Younger sister of Arashi, teammate and Best friend of Shizuku.

**Shizuku**: Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Green.

Clothing: Tenten's shippuden outfit, except light blue, and bottom goes down to middle of thighs. Mesh covers arms, and black cargo pants are on the bottom. Bandages cover legs.

Hair style: Bangs are just below jaw, behind bangs are bandanna, and the rest of the hair is tied in a bun.


End file.
